This is the 17th year of participation by the Department of Pediatrics, Baylor College of Medicine, in the Southwest Oncology Group. The purpose of the Group is to develop agents or methods for the control or cure of cancer in children by cooperative collaboration among many institutions. Activities include toxicity trials of new drugs; trials of new drugs against skeletal tumors and acute leukemia; protocol studies comparing types of treatment or principles of therapy.